NotExactlyOpposties
by xxlizxx13xx
Summary: Lily and James are totally opposites, but with a little help from teachers and a lot from fate, they will find that they aren't so different after all.


Lily POV

I got dressed quickly, excited to be seeing my best friends again. We were to meet up at Diagon Alley later this morning.

I checked myself over in the mirror. Perfect, except for one thing. I applied some clear lip-gloss and smiled at my reflection. Fully satisfied, I went downstairs for breakfast. I didn't eat much for my excitement was starting to get to me.

We didn't live far from the Leaky Cauldron, so I decided to walk. I set out along the sidewalk and began singing softly to myself. For twelve blocks, then twenty, then thirty. I could now see the small, dingy pub. It was just across the street. As soon as the traffic stopped, my feet started moving again, and I soon found myself at the hidden entrance to Diagon Alley. I promptly pulled out my wand and tapped a few certain bricks. The portal opened, revealing a long, worn street lined with many magical shops. I stepped inside, onto the old street and headed toward Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, where my friends and I had agreed to meet.

I was a little early so I took a seat at one of the many little tables littering the area in front of the ice cream parlor. Nearly as soon as I sat down, I stood up again, however, because I had just spotted my friends, making their way through the dense crowd to the parlor.

They arrived quickly, considering how much they were shunted in different directions. Nichole, with her shoulder-length light brown hair messy, but Carolynn's dark brown plait was neat, as always. "Oh, my gosh!" we all shouted together, making passerby stare. We embraced in a tight group hug. "I missed you guys so much!!" I shouted.

"We missed you, too, Lils," said Car, (Pronounced 'Care') pulling out of the hug. Nikki and I followed suit.

"Oh, look, fellas, our favorite girls," said an all-to-familiar voice. It was the voice of one of the four Marauders; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and, worst of all, James Potter.

"Hey, guys," Responded Nikki. I gave her a sharp look. We should have just ignored them.

"Hi, Lils. How are you?" Potter asked in a sweet tone. God, let me tell you, I've hated James Potter since the day I met him.

James POV

"It's Lily or Evans. Get it right, Potter," she answered me. Geez, I loved the way she said my name. Then again, I loved everything about Lily Evans; her looks, her voice, the way she yells at me, though I wish that she wouldn't yell.

"Whatever," I replied, my heart melting the way it always does when she is within 15 feet of me. She gave me a look. A look of disgust. Inwardly, I was hurt. I wanted her to like me, I really did.

Just then, another lady joined our group. She walked right up to Sirius and kissed him on the lips. "Hi, Kate," Sirius said in response. He sat down at the nearest table and Kate promptly went to sit on his lap. I followed, though not willingly.

She did look dead gorgeous with her dirty-blonde hair falling halfway down her back, and her bright blue eyes shining in the sun, and her little mini skirt, and her tight tank top that showed her tan stomach, but I still hated her. Sirius deserved better than the girl who has been with every guy in the school (except me) and had slept with most of them, even if Sirius acted almost the same way.

"Hey, Lily, why don't you come sit down?" I decided to risk it, patting my legs, indicating that that's where I wanted her to sit.

"In your dreams, Potter!" she shouted, backing away from me.

"So, what? Are you to good for me or something? Six years of devotion and love, and this is how you repay me?" I asked her, losing my temper. I couldn't help it, I wanted her so badly; why did she have to push me away like this?

"Yeah, I think I am too good for you!" she shouted, fury in every word.

"How so?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"At least I was good enough to be made Prefect AND Head Girl! Couldn't say even close to the same thing for you, could we?" she said, in a clear effort to regain calmness.

A grin spread across my face. I couldn't help it. "You're Head Girl? That's great because I, James Harry Potter, am this year's Head Boy!"

She looked at me, obviously expecting this to be a joke I cooked up just to make her mad.


End file.
